Care too much
by blackm00n5
Summary: Maybe Alfonse did care too much...Ed/Hei


**A/N OKAY, so this is my first official lemon. I'm sure it's really bad and it took me forever to write. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I did, but I don't. -cry flail-**

Alfonse stood in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, a warm cup of tea in front of him. It was late, almost eleven thirty. The moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by the stars. Alfonse was waiting for Ed to come home. He had left at four in the afternoon and still wasn't back. Alfonse had stayed home because Ed made him. He had been coughing to a point where he could barely breathe. He felt much better now, and he wasn't going to bed until he knew Ed was home. He'd probably get yelled at by the younger man because of it, but he didn't really care.

Alfonse turned his head, hearing the door open quietly. Ed was trying to stay as silent as possible, he thought Alfonse had went to bed. He walked a few steps in, then saw the German staring at him. Ed pulled off his jacked and walked into the kitchen, an angry expression on his face, slightly softened by the obvious concern in his eyes.

"Why are you awake? You were hacking up a frigin' lung earlier, you should be getting rest!" Ed demanded. Alfonse had to hold back a laugh at the almost motherly tone in his voice.

"I was……I was waiting for you." Alfonse said quietly, looking to the side and away from Ed. The shorter young man let a gentle smile overtake his face, shaking his head.

"You care too much. " He mumbled.

Ed gently pushed the slightly older blonder against the wall, holding his shoulders there. Slowly, almost timidly, he brought his face down to his neck and began to kiss it gently. Alfonse's eyes fluttered shut, leaning his head back and exposing more skin to the boy. He felt soft nips on the skin, and he knew Ed was sucking slightly. A low purr escaped Alfonse's throat, encouraging the shorter to keep going.

"Ich wünsche Sie" Alfonse whispered, completely overcome, forgetting which language he was speaking.

"It's sexy when you speak in German." Ed said against his throat.

Ed lifted his face and brought his lips to the older boy's face. It started out tender and sweet, and began to escalate. Alfonse traced over Ed's lips with his tongue, and he was forced out of dominancy when Ed pushed his own tongue into his mouth. He wrapped it around the German's tongue, then began to suck on it. All the while his hands had moved and began to undo his shirt. Alfonse happily let him slide it off his body, revealing his less built frame. His own skin was lighter in color, and Ed's skin was tainted with scars. But that didn't matter to either of them. Alfonse pushed himself closer to the alchemist. His arms wrapped around his neck while Ed's arms pulled him closer yet by his waist.

"Gott Ich bumsend wünschen Sie" Alfonse moaned into the kiss. He felt Ed smirk.

"Since when do you swear?" Ed asked teasingly, removing his mouth from the German.

"seit dem, wenn mein das Sprechen deutsches reizvolles ist?" He returned, the tightness of his pants telling him he wanted more.

Alfonse only then noticed the pair of hands lingering over his belt. As an invitation for him to continue, he guided Ed's hands down to rest of the hem of his belt. As Ed began to undo his belt, Alfonse tangled his hands in his long hair, leaving kisses up his neck and to his ear. He began to lick around Ed's ear as he tossed the belt aside, fumbling with the button. A small growl came from somewhere within the small boy.

"Suck." He mumbled simply, and Alfonse complied.

He sucked his earlobe, nipping it gently. Soon Alfonse was standing there wearing nothing but his underwear, and he had his hands on Ed's shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off. The latter was aggressively sucking on the German's collar bone, not hard enough to hurt. With a bit of effort, Ed ended up with out his pants, them being disregarded into some corner of the room. Both boys now stood wearing nothing but their underwear. Ed maneuvered them both around so he could guide Alfonse to the kitchen table. He scooted onto the table, wrapping his legs around Ed. Alfonse gripped the edge of the table with both hands, Ed putting his arms behind the engineer, through the gap between his body and arm. He brought his face to his chest, trailing kisses down to his stomach. Alfonse whimpered, the bulge, very visible through his underwear, being thoroughly ignored. While Ed attempted to ignore the pressure growing in between his own legs. He forced himself to pry away from the skin of the young man in front of him.

"Lift yourself up a little." He demanded in a low, seductive voice.

Alfonse Pushed himself off the table a few inches, already knowing what Ed planned to do. Grabbing both ends of the last article of clothing on the older boy, he slowly pulled them off, tossing them aside. Using his heels, Alfonse nudged down the underwear on Ed until it was to far down to reach, when Ed finished sliding them off. Alfonse got off the table and got as close as possible to the shorter blonde. He was in awe of the body he had fantasized about for almost two years. A loud gasp burst out of his mouth when he felt Ed's hands grab him. He had not expected the amount of pleasure he received. Ed slide up and down, slowly. Teasing. Alfonse began to make a strange noise between a moan and a whimper.

"Faster!" Alfonse gasped out.

"Beg." Ed answered steadily.

"Please, go faster." Ed got ever so slightly faster.

"Louder." He instructed.

"Please!" The blonde said, a bit louder and getting a positive response. With every 'Please." Alfonse said and the louder he got, the faster Ed would go.

"BITTE!" He finally yelled, panting slightly. This gave him the reaction he wanted.

Ed leaned more into him, kissing his neck fiercely as he gripped harder and moved faster. Alfonse began to pant more, once again tangling his fingers in Ed's hair. Suddenly, he gasped again, releasing onto them both. He felt the blush creep onto his face, but Ed just continued with what he was doing. Then he just stopped.

"Hands and knees." he said, pointing to the floor.

Alfonse allowed himself to drop to his knees, then fell forward onto his hands. He closed his eyes, not really sure what to expect. Ed moved behind him, taking a deep breath. With a fast, but somehow gentle, thrust, Edward Elric and Alfonse Heidric both lost their virginity. Alfonse let out a grunt, feeling a slight bit of pain, but it was quickly outrun by the pleasure he felt. Ed thrust once more, getting a moan from the man beneath him. He went slightly rougher the third time, making Alfonse cry out. Ed had to pause momentarily to recognize it as pleasure or pain. "Why'd you stop?" Alfonse asked breathlessly.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Ed asked in a teasing voice.

"Very much so." the older man answered, still panting slightly, having already broke out in a sweat.

Ed thrust again, three times in a row rapid fire. Each time, a loud mix between a grunt and a moan was his answer. Both boys were covered in sweat, their hair matted to their face. Each panted quietly, not quite believing what they were doing. After all, it's not every day one has sex with their room mate of the same gender. Ed awkwardly backed away from Alfonse, who was blushing a rather becoming shade of pink, making a small, sweet smile flit across Ed's face for a moment. Gathering his clothes, he went to wash his hands, leaving the flustered German to gather his wits. Alfonse decided on taking a shower, still feeling Ed inside of him. It had been exhilarating, something he had only dreamed of. And it turned out ten times better than he had ever imagined. After drying himself off, he tossed his clothes in the corner of the bathroom, feeling no need to redress himself. He walked into the bedroom, seeing a (seemingly) asleep Edward on the bed. Quietly, he snuck over and crawled into the bed with him, nuzzling his head into the crook of the younger's neck, an arm wrapped around his chest. Within a few minutes, he was asleep. Ed opened an eye, just making sure his new-found lover wasn't going to wake up. He wrapped his arm around him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I knew you'd be the cuddle type." He whispered with a small smile.

**A/N Okay, so that's it. It sucks, I know. I would appreciate constructive criticism, it would be a big help. XD**

**THE GERMAN**

**Ich wünsche Sie ****- I want you**

**Gott Ich bumsend wünschen Sie ****- god, I fucking want you**

**seit dem, wenn mein das Sprechen deutsches reizvolles ist ****- since when is my speaking German sexy?**

**Bitte**** - please**


End file.
